War of Worlds
by Nova.8
Summary: In an attempt to put an end to Zoom, Earth Two's tyrannical speedster, Dr Wells, Killer Frost and Reverb put aside their differences to form a begrudging alliance and seek the aid of Savitar, a hit speedster from another Earth. However, with Earth One already caught up in the midst of Zoom's deadly games, the actions of the unlikely trio set into motion a war of worlds …
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Hi guys, this is something I've had in the works for a while now but just haven't been one hundred percent sure about. However, in light of my unsatisfied Snowbarry and Frostar obsession, I've decided to just be brave and give it a go and see what comes out of it. While this is a Frostar AU, (with a tiny pinch of Snowbarry for good measure) it will follow quite a bit of Earth One's canon in season two. If anything doesn't match season two's timeline then take it for granted that I've altered or changed the details to suit this story. Like for eg; Earth Two's Caitlin will have more or less a very similar background to Earth One's Caitlin, instead of her dropping out of medical school. As always, let me know what you think. Happy reading!_

 _Nova*_

* * *

 _ **War of Worlds**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **KILLER** Frost walked down the dark hallways with confidence in her abilities, her palms held out at her sides in preparation of facing an unfriendly face. His lair seemed quiet, too quiet for a meta-human so sought out, and she wondered if he knew that they were coming or if he was simply so secure in his own speed that he didn't bother to have minions under his control.

"Frost, you're doing it again." Dr Harrison Wells chastised through gritted teeth, shrugging off a slight shiver as he walked beside her, a small step behind. "The drop in temperature will definitely alert him to our presence."

Killer Frost rolled her arctic blue eyes at Wells but lowered her hands anyway. "Think, Doctor. This place is far too still. He knows we're here."

"She's right, Doc." Reverb said, standing at her other side.

Killer Frost smirked at the only person she could trust today and continued to walk down the dank, dim hallway. A light flickered above them and they all stopped instinctively, surveying their surroundings once more in case there was a threat lurking nearby that they were missing. When the unlikely trio looked to each other, to wordlessly agree that the fixture above their heads was simply faulty, they continued further down the hallway.

"There it is." She whispered slowly, licked her blue lips and then nodded towards the large metal door before them.

The trio looked at each other, nodding in preparation. They had gone through this hasty plan a few times before, but since when had any of their plans gone right. They hadn't been able to stop the particle accelerator from exploding on their Earth, they had not been able to fight off the meta-human powers given to them from said explosion and they had failed to stop a sick speedster from stealing their loved ones from them.

They had been forced to work together again and it felt completely wrong. Yet they could see no other way out. It was the only choice they had if they wanted to survive. While Killer Frost could trust Reverb with her life, Dr Wells had already broken Caitlin's and so she would only fight beside him for as long their goals were the same.

"Let's go, boys." She told them boldly, but deep down she was just as anxious as they pretended not to be.

If they failed to convince him to take the job, then they would return to their perishing Earth like lambs for the slaughter. Killer Frost, Reverb and Wells weren't fools. They knew that even if they did everything the speedster on their Earth asked of them, they would still eventually die by his hand. That was why they were here, on Earth Seven, hoping to bargain with the lesser of two evils, because surely he had no interest in destroying worlds.

Killer Frost lifted her hands, icy vapour forming around her wrists and she aimed it at the door. She fired her fingers at the metal, like an experienced witch casting a powerful spell, and it froze before them, shattering into a million pieces after mere seconds.

"We could have just tried the handle." Reverb told her with poorly disguised amusement at her melodramatic antics.

Killer Frost looked at him with a wicked grin while Wells rolled his eyes at the pair. "Where's the fun in that? Besides, I like to make an entrance." She shrugged easily in her black, leather top.

She and Reverb held up their hands in defensive positions while Wells repositioned the thick, black strap of his modified gun more securely across his chest. The room before them was dark and they walked in carefully, trying to adjust their eyes to the lack of light.

"Can you even see through those glasses?" Wells directed at Reverb and the breacher snorted in affront.

"Of course. Infrared, Doc. Infrared." Reverb replied smugly.

"Of course." Wells mimicked dryly and Killer Frost rolled her eyes at Wells' stupid question. He should have known better than to doubt Reverb, the best mechanical engineer in the entire Multiverse.

If Wells hadn't been so darn intelligent and with his own axe to grind against Earth Two's speedster, then she would have preferred to work with Reverb alone. However, she and Reverb knew that Wells' experience and vast knowledge on meta-humans would prove invaluable in their situation. He also held an iota of leverage with Zoom, which meant he was almost invaluable to them. Suddenly the light in the room flickered on, dimly lighting their surroundings and bringing Killer Frost out of her reverie. The trio spun around simultaneously but found the room empty. Killer Frost frowned.

"Okay, that's cool." Reverb smiled excitedly and Killer Frost couldn't help but smirk over her partner's enthusiasm. Reverb always did enjoy meeting meta-humans, mostly because he liked naming them a little too much.

Dr Wells was definitely feeling intimidated by the tiny drop of perspiration making its way down the side of his face. "I bet you wished I was using my powers now, don't you, Doc." Killer Frost said sarcastically and Wells' jaw twitched but he remained silent, refusing to let her rile him up like she normally did.

Reverb walked around the room, his fingers caressing the peeling paint on the walls he touched. "He's definitely here." The breacher told them with a cheshire grin, as if he were sniffing out a rat in hiding.

Killer Frost looked around the barren room with a disdainful scrunch of her nose. "This place is probably just a front for where he's really hiding." She said astutely. Although she did not admit that she was failing at finding an entrance, apart from the one they had just busted through.

Reverb made a humming noise in agreement. "He's definitely watching us." The thought seemed to thrill Reverb.

"There." Dr Wells inclined his dark head at a small, black camera looking completely out of place in the dilapidated room.

Killer Frost lifted up her dainty chin and puckered her blue lips, aiming her mouth straight towards the camera. Her blown breath was a controlled snowstorm that frosted over the security device.

"Would you stop destroying everything we come across?" Dr Wells berated sharply and Killer Frost pursed her lips at him but ignored his scolding, refraining from commenting on it – for now.

"Why don't we just start tearing this place down brick by ugly brick?" Killer Frost suggested unhelpfully. "It looks to be on its last leg anyway." Her pouty, blue lips curled up in distaste.

Reverb turned to look at her with consideration. It was difficult to tell what he was thinking when his eyes were masked by glasses with reflective blue lenses, but Dr Wells groaned inwardly when he noticed a wicked grin light up the breacher's face.

"Ten points for every piece of rubble that goes in Dr Wells' direction?" Reverb challenged.

Wells was in no doubt that the crazy pair of meta-humans he had created was being serious. They would definitely use him as target practice for their own entertainment.

"Would you two idiots stop fooling around and just call out for the speedster." Dr Wells groused sternly, not in the least intimidated by their devilish antics.

He may not posses any striking, inhuman abilities, but his own weapon could turn solid brick into ash in a split second and he was willing to bet his life on his aim. He was confident that he could handle Frost and Reverb coming at him with chunks of stone at the same time. Neither was Wells afraid for his life because he knew that the pair of temporary allies would not kill him. It wasn't just because they needed him right now, but because for all their dislike and contempt towards him, they respected him. They did and so did the people they used to be.

"Twenty points." Killer Frost said wickedly, no doubt annoyed over being addressed as an idiot. Reverb lifted his hand slowly but before any damage could be made to the building, the air shifted around them but it was not from Reverb's doing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A silky voice drawled out lazily.

Three heads turned in the direction of the soft tone, steady in the presence of danger. Standing in a corner he was shrouded in darkness but his figure was no less intimidating. Shadowed in the dim light from the room they stood in, Killer Frost noticed his broad shoulders, lean waist and long, long legs which made him look every inch a speedster.

"Oh, and why's that?" Killer Frost took an inquisitive step forward. She had never been able to curb her curiosity.

"Because I actually happen to like these ugly bricks and I would hate to have to go looking for a new place of business." His voice was low, confident and almost sinful. "Besides, you've already taken out my front door and security measure and I'm starting to think that you're a lot more trouble than your worth."

Reverb snorted beside her and she shot him an icy glare. He pretended not to notice, because even though he was technically her commander and she would follow his orders without question, but on a personal level, as a female, she was darn scary.

"Come into the light." Killer Frost demanded, ignoring the speedsters open insult, and surprisingly he took a casual step forward.

He was taller when closer to her, his dark hair falling onto his forehead. The side of his face was heavily scarred and the milky, marble eye he wore made his murky green one more intimidating than what it should be. His black clothing only added to his raw strength and she almost felt the urge to shiver. She, Killer Frost. It was almost funny. Almost. She would definitely give him points for intimidation.

"Nice face." She told him candidly, her voice husky and not brutal, refusing to let him see that his sinister but confident presence was unsettling. "Very pretty." She could have been referring to the one half of his attractive, unmarred cheek but they both knew that she wasn't.

He gave her a dark chuckle and suddenly he was right in front of her, his inhuman speed making her hackles rise. She was used to this sort of speed from Zoom, the speedster on their Earth, who often used his ability on her as a threatening manoeuvre. So he was going to be disappointed if he thought a little windswept hair across her pale cheeks would scare her.

"You too." He told her, his nose so close to hers that they were almost touching. "What's surprising though is that your _pretty_ face managed to hide even the tiniest of flinches."

"I'm not threatened by your speed, Savitar." She told him defiantly and his dark eyebrows arched at her claim. Suddenly he was gone, no longer towering menacingly over her.

She turned around to find him standing in front of Dr Wells. While Savitar's stance was casual, observing, the way his long fingers clenched an unclenched at his sides and the stiffness of his spine suggested that there was no love lost between him and Wells. She inclined her white head to the side. It seemed like Wells would be Wells, no matter what Earth they visited. Begrudgingly respected but always loathed.

"You're supposed to be dead." Savitar said mildly, yet she heard the undertone of anger in his voice and she was impressed to see Wells look on at him with a blank expression.

Savitar's face was ghastly. Being up-close and personal with that scarred mug, even for a second, could make one wet himself if unprepared for the crudity of burned flesh, which Killer Frost suspected happened often because of Savitar's inhuman speed. Yet, like herself and Reverb, Wells was no stranger to the imperfections of people, not from where they come from. Some, like Killer Frost and Reverb, had the same ugliness as Savitar did. The only difference between them was that he wore his on one half of his face for the entire world to see, while there's was hidden. He was unashamed of who he was because Savitar had only one personality in this world. Killer Frost and Reverb had to suppress who they used to be in order to become what they were now.

"I'm not the same man from your Earth." Wells said simply and she noticed the slight sinking of Savitar's broad shoulders. He turned around at human speed to look at Killer Frost and Reverb before his lips curled into a smirk.

"Ah, breachers?" He concluded shrewdly and she raised a perfectly shaped, white eyebrow at him. "Where from?" He asked casually and she wondered if he had many clients who came to him from other worlds. It wasn't impossible, but from their research on him, he mostly worked on his own Earth.

"We're from Earth Two." Reverb told the speedster, speaking for the very first time. Killer Frost knew that his silence had only been because he was trying his level best to get a read on Savitar. She wondered if he had managed to pick out anything useful. Weaknesses made manipulation so much easier.

"What do you want here?" He asked slowly.

She turned around at his voice. He had moved away from Wells now and was lounging against a peeling wall again and she looked over at Reverb and Wells. They both gave her an encouraging nod. She rolled her big, blue eyes at their lack of verbal assistance. Weren't they supposed to be the men on the team?

Killer Frost turned to look at Savitar. His one foot was propped up against the wall, knee bent, and his arms were crossed against his broad chest as if he had all the time in the world. She supposed he did, considering time could move at a snail's pace for him if he wanted it to. For a moment she felt envious of his freedom. While she had no qualms about following Reverb's orders, because she knew at the end of the day that they were a team, it had only recently come to light how trapped she really was. After all, Reverb was doing Zoom's bidding and they had finally learned that there really was no greater purpose or grander world where Zoom was concerned.

In fact, if Zoom got his way, there would be no worlds left. Killer Frost frowned as she thought about how someone such as herself, with incredible powers, had been powerless when faced with Zoom. No more though. To a novice, someone who lived life innocently, it would seem that Savitar was watching her with disinterest on his face, however she was neither so she could tell that his intense gaze, which never left hers, was curious.

"There is a speedster on our Earth, Zoom, who is threatening to tear it apart. As powerful as we are, only another speedster has the ability to stop him." Killer Frost told him honestly, coming straight to the point. Usually she loved playing games but time was of the essence now. As much as she could, she would not lie to him. This would make it easier in the long run.

"Why come to me then?" He asked astutely. "There must be plenty of others like me out there. Breacher over here could easily open up a portal to any one of the numerous worlds in the Multiverse." It was an expected question, a fair one.

He nodded towards Reverb, acknowledging the breacher for the first time and Killer Frost saw Reverb's stance straighten. Clearly Savitar was just as well educated on meta-humans as the Barry Allen Zoom was so fascinated with was.

"You're the only one who might be fast enough to stop him." Killer Frost said softly, her voice almost coaxing, as if a nicer approach would help their cause and lessen the blow.

" _Might be_?" His half smile was clearly disbelieving, as if he thought she was simply baiting him into taking the job by playing on his pride. She wasn't. Zoom was beyond what Savitar or the Flash considered fast.

"Yes, might be." She tried her best not to sound bitter. "Which there is no point in arguing about because that could be easily changed if you agree to accept our offer."

"Why would I want to do that? Stop this Zoom, I mean." Savitar straightened off the wall and walked towards her slowly, her earlier commentary on him not being the fastest momentarily forgotten. Was he considering doing it? "Or better yet, why would you? Why not join him?"

She held her ground, ignoring his second question. "We know you do ample research on your target before you take them out, Savitar. You have your own sort of twisted code that you work by, but trust me when I say that even by your standards, Zoom is the lowest form of evil there is and death would be a kindness for him." Killer Frost told him impassionedly. "Plus, besides the fact that we are willing to pay you handsomely for your successful efforts, we're offering you the opportunity to be the best there is and to expand your business. Or would you rather be confined to this backwater world when there's an entire Multiverse out there who could use a hit speedster."

There was a long pause as Savitar regarded her with keen eyes. He was measuring her words and she knew that she had his full attention now. "Seems almost too good to be true." His voice was cynical and Killer Frost reigned in her temper, reminding herself that this was one of the reasons why they had chosen him.

Savitar's dark code of honour and realistic view of the Multiverse was far better than Earth One's Barry Allen's need for rainbows and unicorns. She couldn't work with someone who made her puke every time he opened his mouth and said something noble.

Reverb addressed Savitar knowingly. "Gods aren't meant to be restricted."

Killer Frost kept her eyes trained on Savitar even though she desperately wanted to look over at Reverb. Whether it was due to his type of powers or not, Reverb had the uncanny ability for picking out a person's innermost desires instantly.

"Ah, are you a psychic too?" Savitar queried mockingly and this time Killer Frost did look over at Reverb. She was pleased to see that he was grinning at Savitar's insult, which meant he knew he was right about the speedster. Killer Frost hid a pleased smile.

"It's called Dimensional Awareness." Reverb corrected. "But we digress. Let's get back on topic, shall we?"

"Yes, lets." Savitar agreed before moving at inhuman speed again. "What's in it for you? Or you?" He moved quickly to stand before Dr Wells, giving the older scientist a look that was equal parts amusement and disdain, before reaching Reverb. Killer Frost narrowed her eyes as she saw Savitar's fingers fist at his sides before relaxing.

"Like Frost said, we want out from Zoom's reign. His methods are slightly … _medieval_." Reverb spoke causally.

"You've seen you're future, haven't you?" Savitar spoke softly, a sadistic grin tilting his firm lips. "With all that Dimensional Awareness and all."

Reverb glared at the speedster this time, refusing to give Savitar the satisfaction of agreeing with him. Savitar watched the unlikely trio share telling looks amongst each other. For all their obvious animosity and mutual dislike towards one other, they were putting up a very united front.

"Listen, buddy, we're offering you the opportunity to be the fastest there is. Not just on your pathetic excuse for a world, but possibly across the Multiverse. Don't be a fool, take the deal." Killer Frost said coldly but her intimidation seemed to have less of an effect on the speedster than her playing nice earlier on had.

Savitar gave them all a wry grin. "Must be nice, traipsing around the Multiverse, with free boarding passes and bottomless pockets … " He trailed off with pointed looks at Reverb and Wells before shrugging his broad shoulders unconcernedly.

Killer Frost frowned at him. "What does that mean?" She imitated his careless shrug in frustration.

"It means you made this trip for nothing." Savitar told her plainly. "I'm not interested."

Killer Frost took an annoyed step forward. Wells reached for her shoulder and while she shrugged off his hold irritably she stood still. "Why the hell not?" She demanded heatedly. "This is your job. We're not asking you for a favour."

Savitar turned around slowly, eyeing her up and down. "I decide if it's a job." He told her coldly, all traces of his dark humour having vanished. "This isn't my fight."

"Then we'll make it yours." She said acidly. "We will tell Zoom that he's wasting his time trying to get Dr Wells here to steal the speed from Earth One's boy wonder. I'll let him know that there's someone here who's much, much faster than the speedster he's currently after."

He was in front of her again, his teeth bared viciously. "I could kill you all, right now you know."

"You could try." Reverb spoke up as Killer Frost fumed at the threat, preparing to fight, if need be. "But I will open up a breach so fast that you won't even be able to snap Frost's neck here before you're deposited into a world far worse than the useless one you're currently stuck on." Reverb held up his hands threateningly.

Savitar took a small step back, eyes roving between the three people who had busted into his lair, seeking his speed. Their offer was more than tempting and he wouldn't have thought twice about taking it if it had come to him in any other form. Yet something about this situation did not sit right with him. It was exactly like he had told Frost earlier; this particular trio looked to be more trouble than they were worth.

Frost was too agitated for someone who was supposed to be made of ice. Reverb and Wells, while better skilled at hiding their emotions, were reeking of something that smelled a hell of a lot like desperation. Then there was the question of why three people who clearly had issues with each other would work together? Why was it so important to get rid of Zoom? They could have simply just fled from Earth Two. They had the means, they were on his world after all. There was definitely a hole in this plot, yet he wouldn't waste his time asking what it was because he knew he would not be afforded the truth.

He feigned a confused frown at the mismatched trio. "So why not infiltrate Earth One and get the aid of … what did you call him now? Ah, yes, the _boy wonder_ there?"

Reverb pursed his lips as if he found the question distasteful. "Firstly, Zoom is already on the inside and we can't alert him to our plans. Secondly, let's just say that the speedster on Earth One doesn't exactly share our values."

Killer Frost snorted at this and Savitar looked over at the blanched expression on Dr Wells face. The scientist was trying his best to hide his disapproval but Savitar saw it well. "You mean he isn't a killer?" He deduced wisely.

This time Dr Wells did wince. Killer Frost examined her black nails as if bored with the conversation already and Reverb shrugged as if killing someone wasn't a big deal. And Savitar suddenly understood exactly why they needed him. This was his job. He got rid of the scum that plagued the Multiverse, and if Frost was to be believed, then this Zoom was exactly the type of people he went after.

However, she had mentioned that Zoom was faster than he was. Could this be true? The fact that there were other speedsters in the Multiverse was enough to set his teeth on edge, but to think that they were stronger than him, that challenged a part of him that he had worked so hard to snuff out. The insecure feelings of never being good enough reared its ugly head for a moment and Savitar inhaled sharply to shove it back down. Of course he had known that it was a possibility for other speedsters such as himself to exist, yet in his world and from the extensive work he did, he had not once come across another speedster. He had truly started to believe that he was the only one of his kind created, that for all his pain and suffering in the past, he was finally special. He was the God of Speed and that was why he named himself Savitar.

Now he learned that there was not just one speedster running rampage out there, but a second one as well. Neither was Savitar impressed by Frost's certainty of Zoom being faster than he was. This possibility alone spurred something primal and deep-seated within him. A burning need to prove himself the best, to prove that he was worthy of his speed caught fire in his chest. He also had to admit that the idea of facing another speedster, testing his own limits, was one that he was finding very difficult to resist.

Then there were also Zoom's intentions to consider. If Frost was telling the truth, and Zoom really was seeking to steal the speed from other speedsters, then this was definitely his fight. Savitar's speed was his and only his.

Savitar's eyes roved over the three people standing in his lair. If they proved to be too much of a nuisance then he could always just get rid of them once they had served their purpose. And he definitely had a new purpose for them now.

He smirked slowly, darkly. "On one condition." He said arrogantly. He was fully aware that without him on their little team of misfits that they were doomed to failure.

"Our terms are not up for negotiation." Killer Frost snapped in frustration.

He turned his mismatched eyes on her. She gritted her teeth as he gave her an amused smile. "You know, Snowflake, for an ice princess you sure have quite the temper, don't you? Why don't you go sit in a corner while the men talk?" His words were meant to get under her skin and he was pleased when he succeeded.

Reverb shook his head next to Frost, wincing slightly, and Dr Wells slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. Frost's eyes flashed white for a second as she raised her hands in attack. There was no point in unleashing her wrath though because Savitar was no longer standing before her.

Killer Frost felt him behind her the moment her flesh tingled and the air around her swished. She turned around quickly only to be drawn against him by her arms, his efforts not really rendering her useless but reminding her that fighting him would prove futile. His long fingers dug into her flesh as he lifted her so that she was standing on the tip of her toes, even with her heeled boots. He made their noses touch by lowering his horrid face because he was still that much taller than her.

Reverb was at her side instantly and even Wells pointed his gun at the back of Savitar's head but the speedster just grinned down wolfishly at her, not in the least alarmed, his menacing eyes never leaving her own. Her blue gaze moved from left to right, challenging his control, taking in every inch of scarred flesh and gold specks in his one green eye.

"Play nice, Snowflake, or I just might be tempted to do something we'll all regret." He whispered gruffly.

"Let her go, Savitar." Reverb demanded authoritatively, deciding that the theatrics between the pair had gone on long enough. He already had to deal with Killer Frost and Wells' continuous bickering; he didn't need her and Savitar jumping down each others throats every five seconds too. Was he the only adult in this room?

The speedster released Killer Frost roughly and she stumbled backwards. Reverb placed a strong hand against the small of her back. She had to make do with shooting figurative icy daggers at Savitar though as he raised his hands in surrender before taking a few steps back, moving away from the trio. Savitar went back to his wall, lounging against it with the ease of a man who did not have a care in the world.

"What is your one condition?" Dr Wells' voice was controlled and even.

"After I defeat Zoom, as part of my payment, you will take me to Earth One as well." The trio looked at each other again, frowns appearing on Killer Frost and Reverb's features and disapproval marring Wells' face.

"Fine." Killer Frost snapped out before the other two could agree, obviously uncaring of whatever it was that he wanted on a world that wasn't her own. Savitar hid a grin. He would be the best.

Savitar spared her a small glance before looking over at Reverb and Wells for confirmation. The two men nodded, seeing that Killer Frost had already agreed and they had come this far already. The speedster gave them a satisfied grin.

"When do we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**War of Worlds**_

 **Chapter 2**

An awkward silence followed Savitar agreeing to help Dr Wells, Killer Frost and Reverb in their plot to take down Zoom. Savitar found himself enjoying Frost's sulky mood, Reverb's penetrating gaze and Wells' uncertainty over what he had just gotten himself into. The speedster made no move to break the silence, but after a while it seemed like Dr Wells could no longer bear the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"We need a base of operations." He addressed all three meta-humans in his midst.

Everyone shuffled towards him but it seemed like no one was eager to move on with their plans. The reality of the situation suddenly left Killer Frost and Reverb haunted by the implications of their actions. Going against Zoom was suicidal. Dr Wells sighed heavily at their reluctance to move forward.

"Look, if we plan on doing this, and succeeding in our endeavours, then we need to start working together, right from this very moment. Or we might as well throw in the towel right now, because we cannot defeat Zoom while divided."

Savitar smirked, Killer Frost rolled her big blue eyes and Reverb looked amused at Wells' little motivational speech. It was easy to see why he managed to commandeer thousands of employees under his reign though.

"I think the best option right now would be for us to set up here." Reverb directed his suggestion at Savitar.

Savitar moved off the wall he was leaning on and finally came closer towards the circle. "Even if that was an _option_ – which it isn't – no one besides me can get into my workshop." He told them sternly.

There was no way in the god damn Multi-verse he was going to allow the three breachers to set up shop in his personal space. There was a good reason why he had closed off the entrances and exits of his lair from his meeting room and the outside world, and that was because he valued his privacy above everything else.

Killer Frost turned curious eyes on him. "Why not?" She asked impatiently.

"Because I've sealed off every entrance and exit leading into my lair." He told her smugly.

She snorted at this and Savitar arched a dark eyebrow at her snicker but it was Reverb who spoke up. "Your _lair_?" He questioned with undisguised amusement. This time Savitar felt his right eye twitch in annoyance and his lips thinned in frustration.

"So how do _you_ get into this lair of yoursthen?" She drawled out mockingly.

Savitar felt his irritation at the pair of meta-humans disappear as his lips curved into a well worn smirk. "I phase through that wall to get back there." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the same ugly wall Reverb had run his fingers across upon arrival. It made sense now why the breacher could pinpoint Savitar's location.

Killer Frost raised her white eyebrows at Savitar, clearly surprised by the extent of his abilities but unwilling to admit it. Dr Wells felt a flicker of hope go through him when he heard of Savitar's ability to phase through objects. The doctor knew that Savitar was exceptionally good at his job, yet Wells had also witnessed first hand the magnificence of Zoom and he needed more to believe in than a speedster who killed people for wealth. Dr Wells and Reverb instinctively shared an impressed look.

"Due to your speed you can vibrate your molecules on an atomic level, which means you can pass through solid objects with the right calculations." Dr Wells spewed out his scientific knowledge in excitement while nodding his head eagerly. "That means you have made good progress in your skill thus far."

Reverb nodded in agreement but Savitar was not at all pleased by their reactions. He had worked himself to the bone in his attempts to refine his speed. He had pushed himself to breaking point in order to master techniques no other human being was capable of, and all they reduced his power to was _"good progress"_. Suddenly another thought occurred to Savitar, one that left a decidedly bitter taste in his mouth. If they were so clued up on his skills, then did this mean that Zoom was capable of the same techniques as he was? Had they seen Zoom or Earth One's speedster accomplish such feats? It seemed almost impossible but the thought grated on Savitar's last nerve.

Killer Frost broke through his reverie. "I don't see why that should be a problem though." She shrugged her small shoulders and Savitar felt a frown forming on his forehead.

There proved to be no time to question her though, because Savitar just managed to move out of the way with his quick reflexes before he could be turned into an ice block. Savitar came to stand beside Frost. His right arm vibrated with speed and anger.

He could have easily stopped her destructive tendencies, he was close enough to do so, and yet he didn't. There was something truly bewitching about the way she was holding out her hands while a controlled snowstorm blasted forth from her palms and into the wall separating his meeting room from his lair.

Her legs were spread apart slightly, her upper body leaned forward a little and her eyes were completely white. For a moment Savitar thought that she would not be able to break through the intensity of concentrated steel he himself had built behind the worn bricks of his meeting room, but after a while the steel shuddered like a warped frying pan. Eventually it gave in to her icy tantrum, crumbling into tiny fragments that looked absolutely harmless in the dim lighting.

It wasn't often that Savitar was impressed by another meta's abilities, but he found himself unwillingly mesmerized by Killer Frost's sheer power and immaculate control.

Thankfully she did not turn around to mock his stricken expression but walked away from his meeting room, hips swaying and shoulders held high, leaving a cold chill in her wake. Reverb followed her with an amused but clearly affectionate smile and Savitar felt his right eye start to twitch all over again. Damn these travellers.

Savitar turned furiously towards Dr Wells, knowing full well who was paying for this little expedition on his Earth. He narrowed his mismatched eyes with intimidation and pointed a long finger at the scientist. "This will be added to your bill."

Savitar did not wait to see Dr Wells' irritated expression, instead he stepped over the debris and into his lair. The speedster wanted to keep a close eye on the two meta-humans invading his territory. He wouldn't put it past Frost to _accidently_ break something and he definitely did not want the psychic touching his belongings, trying to see into who he was. That felt like a breach of privacy. Pun intended.

Killer Frost was sorely disappointed by the drab décor in Savitar's _lair_ and it was apparent that so were Wells and Reverb. The workshop was just as poorly lit as the meeting room was, except that this place had furniture scattered around it.

A workbench cluttered with a number of different tools caught Wells' attention and he walked over to examine what equipment they had to work with. Killer Frost walked around the room, eyeing every detail with disdainful eyes and a proud tilt to her nose. Reverb was at Savitar's lone shelf, looking it up and down with avid fascination. The shelf was littered with odd trinkets and it became apparent to Reverb that the items were a collection of some sort. His gaze eventually found a silver chest on the highest shelf, looking completely out of place, even amongst the mismatched items.

"Don't." Savitar was at Reverb's side in a flash, his hand placed firmly on the silver chest before Reverb could touch it.

Reverb, less than offended by Savitar's hostility, raised his hands up in a gesture of surrender. And even though Savitar could not read the expression in the breacher's eyes, because they were covered with tinted glasses, the smirk on Reverb's mouth was knowing and his half smile was mocking. Savitar's shoulders tensed as he felt Frost's and Wells' eyes boring into him, and he desperately wanted to throw all three of the intruders out from his lair but knew that his efforts would be fruitless. They clearly did not know how to take no for an answer and right now they were his only ticket to meeting Zoom and Boy Wonder. So the speedster inhaled sharply and reminded himself that this quest was worth it. This job would prove more beneficial to him in ways that money never could.

Nevertheless, he did not trust Reverb or any of the others to stay away from the one item he truly valued, especially not after they had seen his reaction to Reverb almost touching it, and so he sped up. Within the blink of an eye he hid the silver chest away from prying eyes.

It was during this time that Reverb set his sights on Savitar's prized possession hanging up in a corner on metal chains. Reverb walked slowly towards Savitar's suit, admiring it like a girl does her prom dress. Reverb circled Savitar's suit with critical and analytical eyes.

"Did you design this yourself?" The breacher questioned with a small amount of surprise, appreciation also evident in his features now.

Savitar shrugged his broad shoulders because he hadn't designed it all by himself and he had no intention of cluing the breacher in on who had helped him to do so. Taking that as a yes though, Reverb nodded at this. Dr Wells joined the breacher at the suit and Savitar suddenly felt something besides irritation take root inside of him.

Killer Frost watched as the three men ogled Savitar's suit like normal men did a sports car. Finding that she would much rather be letting of some steam than giving her opinion on something that she found terribly boring, she made to leave. Strangely, it was Savitar who noticed her retreat.

"Where are you going to?" He questioned plainly.

She was struck by the feeling that he wasn't quite sure what to make of her. It was as if he found her interesting enough to watch, but frustrating enough to keep his distance from. She ignored his question, not bothering to turn back and acknowledge him. Killer Frost could hear Wells clear his throat in that annoyingly condescending way he did whenever he wasn't happy about something. This was followed by Reverb telling them to let her go and that she would be back when she was ready. No doubt Wells was concerned about the mayhem she was going to cause on Earth Seven. However, she did not hear him voice his petty little worries and she could only assume that Reverb had given him the "we're-not-talking-about-this-look". She felt thankful for Reverb in that moment, one of the few people left who she could truly count on.

In truth she was reluctant to draw on Caitlin's memories and knowledge now that it meant her medical expertise would be required to monitor Savitar's physical well being. Frost had worked so hard to drown out the voice of Caitlin, disinterested in helping others medically, that she found the idea of hearing Caitlin in her head again frustrating. She was in control and yet she would have to follow Caitlin's advice, go on Caitlin's instincts. It was disturbing.

Reverb was fortunate. He did not seem to have the same problem as she did, or if he did, he definitely hid it better than she could. Killer Frost had often wondered if maybe an innate part of Cisco had been so tainted and corrupted that he had willingly given in to Reverb's control. Unlike Caitlin who had been so disgustingly good and selfless that she still fought to take control during Killer Frost's weaker moments. She felt it, every time she had to dig in to Caitlin's thoughts, she would always be overwhelmed by disapproval and disgust at her actions.

Her frustration rose at the thought of having to delve into Caitlin's memories on a continuous basis now, so it was with relief that Killer Frost stepped into a dingy pub on Earth Seven's Central City. Her bright eyes narrowed at the many meta-human's scattered around the shabby room as she looked out for someone to take her mind off of her current situation. She was pleased that this Earth was so consumed by her kind, without the hindrance of pesky human's and heroes trying to fight for what they thought was right.

She was unaware of the interested gaze she had attracted upon her entrance as her full lips curved into a deadly smile. Killer Frost's mind was overflowing with how best to distract herself from the task she, Reverb and Dr Wells had set out to do. All the compromises they had to make, all the differences they had to set aside, all the hate they had to pretend did not exist between them … Well, they were all stepping out of their comfort zones this time and she would have to find a way to do the same. Her life wasn't the only one riding on the success of their plans.

 **. . .**

Savitar projected an air of absolute disinterest while Wells and Reverb examined his suit. In reality though, he was more than curious to hear their opinions. Truthfully, he rarely allowed people close to him. And while he didn't have much of a choice this time around, he knew that the opportunity of having arguably one of the best scientists and mechanical engineers in the Multi-verse give their views on his suit was even rarer.

"Its structure is pretty solid." Reverb declared as he ran his gloved hands down the side of Savitar's suit.

His dark eyebrows rose over the tops of his shades. Without asking he found the little power box at the nape of the suit and pried it open with a screwdriver Wells had handed him. Savitar felt dread starting to creep up his spine.

"Mmm." Reverb hummed. "Not bad." His dark head lifted up to meet Savitar's plain gaze and relief washed over the speedster because Reverb hadn't questioned if there had been anyone else involved in the making of the suit. "Although it does have room for improvement." Reverb said bluntly and Wells nodded.

Savitar waited for the irritation or annoyance to creep in at the constructive criticism but it did not come. Instead he felt himself step closer towards the two men. The speedster looked from one man to the other, waiting for them to say more about his suit but they both just stared at him as if he should have understood exactly what they had meant with that one lousy comment.

"Right." Wells began with a look that almost resembled pity at Savitar's ignorance. The speedster gritted his teeth but bit his tongue because he did know that his suit needed upgrading. "We need proper tools and a new programming chip first though. Also, a better monitor and laptop is required if we plan on using my programmes."

This was the first time Savitar saw arrogance in this version of Dr Wells and he found that he much preferred it to the reluctant man he had seen earlier on. This trait showed that Wells had confidence in his abilities and had faith in his plan working.

Savitar raised an eyebrow at him. "Your programmes?" He questioned and Wells gave him a smug smile.

The doctor pulled out a device from his back pocket. At first glance the square object he held resembled a mobile phone, but on closer inspection Savitar could see that it looked thicker and heavier than any phone he had ever seen. Dr Wells waved it in Savitar's face but the speedster just gave him a blank look, not willing to show that he was truly excited to get a closer look at Dr Wells' programme.

"I know just the place then." Savitar told Wells simply and he waited while Reverb and Dr Wells had a silent conversation by sharing a long look.

"I'll stay here and set up what little equipment we do have for time being." Dr Wells said and Reverb nodded as he motioned for Savitar to lead the way.

 **. . .**

"You people really are a literal bunch aren't you?" Reverb commented with a frown as he walked besides Savitar.

The speedster looked at Reverb with his dark eyebrows drawn together but he would never voice his confusion. Reverb gave him a half smile, reading Savitar's silence for exactly what it was – pride. "On our Earth, a black market is a medium in which illegal or stolen items can be sold or purchased." Reverb explained. "Over here you literally _have_ a black market."

Savitar looked up at the familiar market place of his home town. The cobbled street was lined with black tents on either side, where bright, hanging bulbs illuminated every stall with enough clarity to attract the shoppers' attention in the pale moonlight.

Savitar gave the breacher a lazy shrug. "With us, there are no two meanings about what we say."

"Touché." Reverb acknowledged with an agreeing nod.

Many meta-human's roamed freely down the black market. Stall owners dressed in black cloaks called out bargains to passing patrons or stood imposingly at the front of their tents, people watching. Upon reaching a tent that held AC adapters, platters and storage disks, the pair of meta-human's stepped into the stall in wordless agreement. Savitar and Reverb made their way towards a pile of programming chips.

Savitar could feel Reverb's gaze on him, even though the breacher's glasses shielded his eyes and his hands were focused on finding a chip that they needed. Savitar continued to sift through the pile at human speed.

"You could save us the time and go through the pile with your speed you know." Reverb commented without any frustration or intimidation, making it seem like an open suggestion instead of a demand. The speedster hid his smirk.

"I could." He agreed while lazily throwing a useless chip to the side of the table. "But then you wouldn't have enough time to try and figure me out." This time he looked directly up at Reverb with a patronising stare.

The breacher stared at Savitar for a while before a small, sly smile made its appearance. "I think we might have underestimated you, Savitar."

"You have." Savitar agreed without modesty before giving Reverb another intense stare. "Don't dig too deep. You may not like what you find."

Reverb's frown was prominent. "Is that supposed to scare me?"

Savitar shrugged before his hand did a speedy sweep over the pile of chips. His eyeballs roved back and forth at such a speed that Reverb only caught the whites of his eyes. Savitar held up an unbroken chip with a victorious smirk.

"I doubt there's much that could scare you, but sometimes ignorance really is bliss." The speedster replied cryptically. He didn't stay to see the breacher's reaction to his statement but chose to walk over to the stall owner instead. Reverb made to reach into the pocket of his trench coat but Savitar placed a hand out in front of him. The speedster shook his dark head.

"That won't work here." He told Reverb. "All foreign money has to be changed into our bank before it can be used." Reverb looked over at Savitar.

"That way they can track who comes in and out of this Earth." Reverb figured out astutely but Savitar neither agreed nor disagreed with him and Reverb knew he was right.

"I'll add it onto your bill." Savitar told him instead but the speedster knew that the cogs in Reverb's mind were spinning at an alarming rate.

As they walked away from the tent and back onto the street, Reverb eyed him from the corner of his eye. "Without the police or humans in control and heroes shot down immediately, how is this place kept without chaos?"

"You mean, in whose control is it?" Savitar questioned cleverly and Reverb once again took note of how much they had underestimated Savitar.

Reverb gave Savitar an appraising look. He wondered if maybe this version of Barry Allen was a closer reflection of Earth One's Barry Allen, rather than the useless copy of the man with the same name from Reverb's home world. Savitar was proving to be smarter and faster than they gave him credit for. And even though he clearly had ulterior motives for all his actions, Reverb didn't think they were anything that Wells, Frost and he couldn't handle.

Savitar met Reverb's look with a smug expression deciding that enough information would need to be given out to satisfy the breacher's curiosity, but not so much that it could be used against him in the future.

"There are only a few who know of his true identity, but everyone has heard of his ruthlessness. Those who have gone against his rules do not live long enough to expose his identity."

Reverb's mind conjured up dark images of a cloaked figure with his back facing a window in a tower that overlooked the entire city. He couldn't help it, he had an overactive imagination and Savitar's descriptions sounded like something a narrator would say at the beginning of a horror movie.

"How is it that _you've_ managed to lead such an independent life then?" Reverb questioned curiously.

Savitar stopped walking and Reverb did so too. The two meta-human's faced each other. Savitar gave Reverb a cryptic smirk. "I'm fast." The speedster said dryly before he walked off.

Reverb frowned at this. He knew that there was another reason as to why Savitar followed a different set of rules from the rest of Earth Seven's inhabitants, and it definitely wasn't just because he was fast. If that was the case then he wouldn't be walking around undisguised through the black market, completely at ease in his surroundings. He did have a suit though, which meant it could also be his mask and not just a covering that wouldn't burn off as he ran. However, he had met them in his civilian attire upon their arrival and people knew where to find him if they needed a job done. Reverb's frown intensified. There were many questions left unanswered and unfortunately Savitar was more apt at being ambiguous and evading the truth than Reverb had expected.

One thing was certain though, by the end of this trip, Reverb would have all the answers.


End file.
